


Happy Revelry

by Karleesi



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, can you tell i've never tagged for a fic before, flowers and flower giving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25272100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karleesi/pseuds/Karleesi
Summary: Helios-33 shows his affection for his boyfriend Banshee-44 by bringing him a bouquet of flowers.
Relationships: Banshee-44 (Destiny)/Original Male Character(s), Banshee-44/Guardian (Destiny), Banshee-44/Helios-33, Banshee-44/Male Exo Titan, Banshee-44/Male Guardian (Destiny)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Happy Revelry

Helios-33, Exo Titan and veteran of the Crucible, arrives at the Tower holding a bouquet of bright flowers. He greets Tess and Kadi with a quick wave as he heads towards Banshee’s booth.  
Banshee-44 is lost in blueprints and materials, his transponder comm blinks its light, signaling he has unread messages. Helios smiles to himself, knowing the type of mood his partner gets in when he finds an exciting new project to work on. A soft knock against the counter of his vendor booth shakes Banshee out of his hunched position. There’s a few moments where his optic lights blink, processing. It’s real cute, and makes Helios smile even wider.  
“Hey baby.” he says with an ever growing smile on his face.  
“Hey you.” Banshee smiles at him, and leans over the counter to hold Helios’ cheeks as he kisses him. Helios’ unoccupied hand comes up to hold Banshee’s elbow, and they stand forehead to forehead for a few seconds, just smiling at each other.  
Helios is the first to lean back, pushing up the bouquet of flowers in between the two of them.  
“Brought you flowers.”  
Banshee accepts the bouquet from him with a wide smile and heads up to a cabinet at the back of his space. He opens up a couple of cabinet doors, and is met with a post-it note in Helios’ handwriting. “Flower vase is under the counter.” Banshee reads it out loud, after which he nods. “Right. Yes.” He picks up a pen nearby and adds it to the tally marks on the note, before closing the cabinet and heading for the counter.  
“What are these for anyway?” he asks while he’s taking the vase out, “Not that i mind getting flowers from you without a reason.” Banshee adds after unwrapping the bouquet.  
With a smile, Helios extends his hand. “Come on, let me show you something.”  
Banshee steps out from his booth and lets Helios lead him towards the courtyard. Banshee watches the tree blossoming, follows the pink petals falling down, with a gentle smile on his face. Helios squeezes his hand, Banshee squeezes it back.  
“It’s the Revelry.” Banshee says with a smile. “Forgot the time again.” He adds, more to himself than to Helios. He in turn, puts his arm around Banshee’s shoulders and holds him close.  
“Happy Revelry.” He presses a kiss to Banshee’s cheek as they walk back to Banshee’s store. They chat about Helios’ patrols and time away, talk about Banshee’s newest project and what data he’d need for it. Before Helios heads out again for a scheduled debrief of his latest strikes, a hand on his wrist holds him in place. “Wait here.” Banshee tells him, as he walks out from the store again. Helios watches as his partner heads to one of the flower pots and then comes back with his hands behind his back. Helios smiles as he watches Banshee’s hands stick the freshly plucked flower in between the buckles holding his chest armor up. Between the feathers and the shining molten bronze shader of the metal armor now rests a soft purple flower. Banshee lets his hands rest on the chest armor as he looks up to the smitten look on Helios’ face.  
“Happy Revelry, babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I wrote this about a year ago, and since there hasn't been a Revelry event this year, thought I'd post it on here. Feels fitting that this is the first thing I post on ao3 because I adore Banshee-44, thinking about Banshee-44, and creating elaborate stories about Banshee-44 kissing my boy Helios-33. I love Banshee-44. [Come talk to me about Banshee-44!](https://your-fave-is-bi.tumblr.com/)


End file.
